planetwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Eon
Eon or Subject E was a faulty clone of Virolvv Vwev created through Project ETHF. He possessed the ability to blast fire from his body. Biography Kazinite War Eon was created nearing the end of the Kazinite War by Noynock in Houston. He was the first of four clones of Virolvv Vwev, and was to be tested completely, but was forced to be evacuated after Houston police raided the location Eon was being created. Aboard the KZD-01 Eon was present on the KZD-01 when Masiyoshi Kozumi and Jirokichi arrived to trade technology needed by the Kazinites, for four children. After betraying Virolvv and Lolcos, a commander of Virolvv's empire, Kozumi and Jirokichi promised to kill Virolvv if the Kazinites did not meet to their demands. Eon then appeared, killing Jirokichi and leading to the imprisonment of Kozumi. Later, after Masiyoshi escaped his prison cell, Eon was sent out by Lolcos to stop him from reaching the Kazinite superweapon, which was at the time being carried by the massive ship. Eon eventually locates Kozumi and attempts to stop him, but Kozumi carried a blaster, firing several times at the clone until he faked his death. Later, near Cargo Bay 22, the location Kozumi was planning to escape from, Eon was present at the location, but willingly let him escape due to his faulty behavior. Role in Project KTK Eon was ordered by Virolvv to kill Moronobu Kozumi, Masiyoshi's father in the Project KTK. He located his target in Mikasa and after little resistance from Moronobu, burned him nearly to instant death, giving the frail man enough time to see his son one last time. Attacking Beijing During the Kazinite invasion of Earth, Eon led an attack on Beijing, China. He was assisted by the Kazinite commander, Nurr. During the attack, Eon's forces nearly defeated the Beijing resistance. He met up with the Chinese general, Nguan-Cheng and Whey-Ming and began attacking the two. Miraculously, both survived a car explosion caused by Eon. Kozumi then arrived in Beijing and accidentally found Eon. After Eon fled, Kozumi, Idigo Colop, Nguan-Cheng, and Whey-Ming pursued Eon in his stolen vehicle. Eventually, the four humans caught up to Eon, and entered a brief duel with him before being at sword-point with Kozumi. He was then taken to a Chinese prison. Return to the KZD-01 After being freed from prison by Heret, Eon was sent to the KZD-01 to guard the transmission rods used to power the Kazinite superweapon as it was preparing to fire. While searching for Masiyoshi Kozumi in the massive ship, Mongolian leader, Qo'ai-marael and his guards, Dorj and Tilik found the rod and entered a short duel with the clone, nearly being defeated. As Eon was preparing to kill Qo'ai-marael and his guards, General Mönkh-Erdene Ganbold arrived with a water gun, and began spraying water at him. Eon managed to dodge all of the shots, and was preparing an attack on the newcomer, when the charge of the superweapon shot the KZD-01, and Eon fled to the escape pods. Somehow, Eon landed on Earth, and piloted Kozumi's JT-1 royal transport ship to the KZD-01 just under Virolvv's throne room. After kicking Vwev into space, Kozumi held on for his life until the ship came into view. He hastily jumped in along with Cana's, Yukono, and Luksekii Takhan. When he entered the cockpit, he learned of Eon's faultiness, and Eon offered to serve time behind bars. Masiyoshi then decided that he would pardon all of Eon's bad deeds if he joined the Global Republic of Earth. Eon complied with this request. Trivia *His name is an anagram of the word "one", just like Towo's is almost an anagram of two, Heret's is an anagram of three, and Furo's is an anagram of four. Appearances *Children of Earth *The Kozumis *A Decision *The Fight for Earth, Part 1 *The Fight for Earth, Part 2 *Retreat *Horrific Realizations *The KZD-01 Category:Kazinites Category:Males Category:Virolvv's empire